Dark Mephisto
An even higher-ranking dark Ultra, Dark Mephisto was the master behind Dark Faust and then some. Joining with former Night Raider Deputy Captain Mizorogi, the villain watched on from the sides, playing the humans as if puppets for his own entertainment. After Faust was destroyed, Mephisto continued to use Riko, using her image to continuously harass and confuse Komon. Mizorogi eventually called on Mephisto’s true form before Komon and Nagi, but was challenged by Nexus. The two forces collided for the first time, but a clear winner wouldn’t come to be. When Nosferu was destroyed, a young girl that the beast kept as a hostage was wounded. This was the plan of Mephisto all along and the vile giant vanished as Nexus and the Night Raiders looked on in horror at what had happened. When Nosferu returned yet again, Mizorogi called on Mephisto once again before Nexus could attack the space beast. Quickly creating a darkness field, the tyrant of evil began to hold his own against the red and silver Ultraman. Dodging its attacks and utilizing its own powers, the battle between the forces of good and evil raged. The two giants battled back and forth until Nexus hit the fiend with his core impulse, severely wounding the red and black villain. Mephisto retreated, but continued to taunt Komon with memories of his dead girlfriend with hopes of making him turn to the dark side. This plan, however, didn’t work. When in a stand off with Komon, Nagi, Jun, and several of the Night Raiders, it seemed the alien was invincible until Nagi shot her old lover in the back. Unprotected, Mephisto was finally defeated. But he wasn’t killed. Mizorogi came up with a new scheme to kill off Ultraman and open the Gates of Darkness, allowing him his wish of ultimate power. Unleashing Kutuura’s wrath, the villain left clues for the Night Raiders and Ultraman to follow until the time of final battle came. Inside the Death Land, after Ultraman fell defeated by Kutuura, the Night Raiders arrived and defeated the space beast. Mizorogi transformed into Dark Mephisto and challenged the Night Raiders themselves! After being hit, and withstanding, their Ultimate Vanisher, Nexus suddenly revived. The hero, however, was still weakened. He managed to fight through the dark one’s attacks, but the villain still had the upper hand. A new plan was made to recharge Ultraman by modifying the Ultimate Vanisher. The beam of light hit Nexus’ color timer, recharging him with energy! The fight between the forces of good and evil were once again raged in the sky as they traded blow after blow. Watching on, the Night Raiders bore witness to the two giants firing their beams! The two streams of light smacked into one another, engulfing them both in a huge explosion! Through the flames, both warriors continued their battle until the combined energies completely vaporized them both! Mephisto was gone, but he’d find yet another way to return. When he did return, however, Mizorogi was without his memories. Traveling the streets of Japan looking for answers, it was only time before the Night Raiders captured the confused soul. When told of what he was and what he did, Mizorogi was lost and depressed. He managed to escape, but the dark forces that made him Dark Mephisto would corrupt a new soul: Hiroyuki Misawa, a member of the memory police. When Misawa revealed his new self, he attacked and nearly killed Mizorogi. Fleeing from the giant, Komon and Nagi watched on as Ultraman Nexus’ power was drained by the giant. However, as the villain prepared to finish off the giant of light, the darkness inside Mizorogi was unleashed again. This time, however, the human had control. He was no longer a puppet and now used this destructive force for good. Saving Ultraman, the two dark ones clashed in a show of power, but Zwei’s superior strength came to play. Stabbing his blades into Mephisto’s gut, the dark giant was about to fall. Yelling for Ultraman to fire as he spun around and help the other tight, the end of this power was soon to be. Ultraman Nexus fired his Arrow-Ray Storm, killing Dark Mephisto Zwei and reverting Mizorgi to his human form where he would die, once and for all, as a human whom had redeemed his soul. Human Guise Shinya Mizorogi (溝呂木眞也''Mizorogi Shinya''?)/'Dark Mephisto' (ダークメフィスト''Dāku Mefisuto''?): The former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, who went missing in 2008 during a mission with Nagi, also his former girlfriend. In reality, Mizorogi had merged with the Dark Giant known as Dark Mephisto. He is portrayed as cruel and manipulative, playing mind games with Komon and other people and seeming to take delight in antagonizing Nagi, his ex-girlfriend, as well. Using the Dark Evolver, Mizorogi can transform into Dark Mephisto as the most frequently appearing enemy of Nexus. Dark Mephisto is able to generate the Dark Field, which neutralizes the effects of the Meta Field and gives him an advantage in battle. In Nexus' climactic battle with Mephisto, it is presumed that both perished, but Mizorogi is found alive, although wounded and with absolutely no memory about Faust and his battles with Nexus. Eventually he discovers that he has been nothing but a pawn himself, manipulated by the Unknown Hand to become Dark Mephisto just as he manipulated Riko to become Dark Faust. He had also lost the ability to become Mephisto, but when the Unknown Hand sends down Dark Mephisto Zwei against Junis Blue, Mizorogi gets his chance at redemption, transforming by force of will back to Mephisto, and holds Zwei down so that Nexus can destroy him. Both Mephistos perished, and Shinya dies in Nagi's arms. Category:ultras Category:Evil Ultras